


grey cardigan

by JaeRianL



Series: agents of fluff 2020 [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/pseuds/JaeRianL
Summary: He knows this isn’t the smartest idea he’s ever had, but he wouldn’t be Lance Amadeus Hunter if he didn’t follow through on every daft idea which comes to mind, screw the consequences. Hence why he’s breaking into Fitz’s bunk to misappropriate some of the Scotsman’s hoodies and cardigans.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter
Series: agents of fluff 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020175
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	grey cardigan

**Author's Note:**

> This work crosses off the squares Fitzhunter & Stealing Clothes on the fluff bingo cards!

He knows this isn’t the smartest idea he’s ever had, but he wouldn’t be Lance Amadeus Hunter if he didn’t follow through on every daft idea which comes to mind, screw the consequences. Hence why he’s breaking into Fitz’s bunk to misappropriate some of the Scotsman’s hoodies and cardigans. Now some people (in particular one Dr. Barbara Morse) would say that not only is this a stupid idea even for him, but that it is also rather sad. However seeing as he didn’t listen to his ex-wife’s advice when they were married, he isn’t going to start doing it now. 

Armed with a bag of hoodies and cardigans that no longer smell like Fitz - yes he is quite aware Barbara that it could very easily come across as creepy - and a bobby pin to unlock the door, Hunter makes sure nobody is around before sneaking into the room. He’s so transfixed on getting the goods that he fails to notice Fitz, silently watching the older man rummage around his room. When Hunter finds the cardigans, tucked safely away in one of the bottom drawers in Fitz’s wardrobe, Fitz decides to make himself known. Coughing loudly from his perch on the end of his bed, he laughs openly as Hunter stumbles backwards, flat onto his arse, the older man wielding a trainer he finds at the bottom of the wardrobe as a weapon.

His eyes dart around the room, trying to find the source of the noise until they finally fall onto Fitz’s laughing form nearly toppling off of the end of his bed. But when he realises that Hunter is trying to make a not so subtle escape, without the cardigans he’d come to steal in the first place, the engineer soon sobers up, beckoning him over to sit beside him. With a lot of coaxing and pointed looks (and one threat to tell May and Bobbi what he’d been up to), Fitz manages to get Hunter to take a seat, the older man fidgeting uncomfortably, his mind racing as he imagines the worst possible outcomes coming to fruition.

“Hunter, can you look at me please?” Fitz asks gently, leaving his hand outstretched on the bed in the hopes the older man would take it.

Slowly, the Englishman lifts his head away from his forceful gaze on his thighs to see Fitz’s beautiful smile staring back at him, much to his confusion. Just in case this is some trick his mind is playing on him before he’s killed by May for stealing her pseudo-son’s clothing because of the tiny, little ~~(major)~~ crush he has on him, he traces every little detail of Fitz’s face for possibly the final time, in awe of the beauty of this man. Shaking himself from staring into Fitz’s bright blue eyes, he goes to explain himself, find some way to justify committing a felony, but is silenced when Fitz’s lips meet his own, the Scotsman perching himself on Hunter’s lap.

Now, Hunter’s not one for romance and sappiness, joining the army made sure he repressed any desires for that kind of life, but he swears he feels like he’s finally come home when he’s kissing him, and he never wants the smaller man to leave his grasp again. Pulling away, Fitz rests his forehead against Hunter’s, the Englishman chuckling as Fitz’s curly hair tickles his face. 

“Next time you want one of my cardigans, just ask yeah?” Fitz asks, whispering against Hunter’s lips.

“How did you know it was me taking your clothes?” Hunter asks, his eyes lighting up at the mention of a next time.

“I noticed my clothes were going missing, and one day I saw you curled up in the common room with one of my cardigans on. You know, for a secret agent, you aren’t very subtle, or perceptive come to think about it.”

Gently pushing Fitz away from him, Hunter decides the best way to get his revenge on the man teasing him is to get one up on him. And so in seconds, Fitz finds himself lying flat against his bed, Hunter leaning over him, digging his nimble fingers into Fitz’s soft, and highly ticklish, sides, Hunter revelling in the happy laughter he elicits out of Fitz. Holding his arms up, Fitz offers up the cardigan he’s currently wearing in search of a truce, Hunter considering the offer for mere moments before moving away from Fitz to let him take it off. 

It has to be one of his favourite things of Fitz’s to wear, the grey cardigan so cosy and worn in that it had actually been the item of clothing to inspire Hunter’s plan in the first place, wanting to wear it and be surrounded by the scent which is so distinctively Fitz, without putting his heart out on the line. The sleeves are comically long on him, hence why Fitz rolls them up constantly, but Hunter loves how safe it makes him feel. Exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster he’d been on, Hunter makes the executive decision that both he and Fitz need to take a nap, and so flops onto the bed, pulling Fitz in close to him, grinning as the younger man rests his head on Hunter’s chest.

“You can wear my clothes any time you want, so long as you never stop being with me.” Fitz mumbles sleepily, and Hunter’s heart soars at the admission.

“And you can wear mine whenever you please.” 

“Good, because I already am.”

Turning his head, Hunter discovers that Fitz is in fact wearing one of his henleys, and how the hell did he get that? But he doesn’t get the chance to ask him, Fitz letting out gentle snores as he cuddles up to Hunter’s chest, dopily smiling in his sleep. Saving that conversation for another day, Hunter settles on the bed, holding his world in his arms, just like he’d dreamed of.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought & come find me on [ Tumblr](https://acetoshikosato.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Jae <3


End file.
